Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus to process image data to be displayed as an image and a control method thereof, more particularly to an image processing apparatus configured to specify at least one user and to provide a particular recommendation service to the specified user and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes image signals/image data externally received according to various image processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed image signal on its own display panel or output the processed image signal to a separate display apparatus including a panel so that an image is displayed on the display apparatus. That is, the image processing apparatus may include any device capable of processing an image signal, regardless of whether it includes a panel to display an image or does not. An image processing apparatus having a display panel is a TV, while an image processing apparatus having no display panel is a set-top box.
A variety of additional and extended functions are continuously added to the image processing apparatus as technology develops. For example, a user may register at least one user account in the image processing apparatus, and the image processing apparatus may provide a specialized service for each, such as a login account when the user logs in to the account. The image processing apparatus allows the user to designate an ID and a password for login to the user account in advance. When the user inputs the ID and password using character or number buttons installed on a remote controller, login to the user account corresponding to the input information may be carried out.
However, the account of the image processing apparatus is arranged corresponding to each individual user. In the case that the image processing apparatus is available to a plurality of users at the same time, like a home TV, when a service is provided to suit an account of one user among a plurality of users, the service does not consider the other users. Thus, when a plurality of users uses the image processing apparatus at the same time, the image processing apparatus may need to provide a service in view of not only one user but the plurality of users.